cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradie Sapp
Bradie Sapp (born February 28, 1991) is an American football running back for the Jacksonville Jaguars. He played college football at Virginia Tech. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 93rd overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Sapp was born in Chesapeake, Virginia. He attended Great Bridge High School. College Career Bradie Sapp attended Virginia Tech for 4 years. He was never redshirted, and graduated with a degree in chemistry. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft During the 2014 NFLHC combine, Sapp was one of the running backs invited. He performed admirably, but was looked at as one of the less talented running backs in the pool. Measurables Draft Sapp was drafted in the 6th round by the St. Louis Rams. He was the 11th running back drafted. The St. Louis Rams signed Sapp to a 1 year, $2 million contract. St. Louis Rams 2014 Season Sapp entered his rookie season as the third pillar of the Rams defense, behind Darrell Murphy and Walt Peck. The vaunted Rams pass attack overshadowed Sapp's hard running, but that would not be for long. In week 4, Sapp went off, with a 156 yard, 4 touchdown performance against the Carolina Panthers. While Sapp was invited to the NFL Pro Bowl, he only had 3 100+ yard games. 2015 Season During the offseason, Sapp was resigned by the St. Louis Rams with a 3 year, $9 million deal. However, Sapp's production sank in what could be called a sophomore slump. While he was being given carries more than ever, he couldn't even crack the 1000 yard mark. He had less touchdowns and a lower yards per carry, even while running behind a better line. A bright spot for an otherwise mediocre season was an awe inspiring 48 yard touchdown run against the Houston Texans in week 15. Sapp was still a very important piece for the Rams as they made it to Super Bowl II. Unfortunately, he fumbled early in the first quarter against the Miami Dolphins, and never got going after that, leading to a defeat. 2016 Season Coming into his third season with the Rams, Sapp was benched in favor of rookie Lionel Dickinson. After a terrible start, coach Time switched up the depth chart, and Sapp started in the fourth game of the season. Overall, the season was a struggle for Sapp. He only had one 100+ yard game, and only received more than 20 carries a game twice. Sapp had two costly fumbles, and was never reliable running the ball. 2017 Season For 2017, Sapp was now the second string running back in favor for Shawn Anderson. Sapp still played in his back up capacity, and was more or less steady in the time he spent on the field. It was during this season as a change of pace style back where Sapp picked up his first receiving touchdowns. Sapp was released by the Rams at the end of the season. Tennessee Titans 2018 Season Sapp agreed to a contract with the Tennessee Titans worth $0.5 million over one year. Sapp split time with fellow RB John Harris in a smash-n-dash scheme. Sapp played a big role in the Titans first ever playoff game where he had 119 total yards and 3 TD's but ultimately fell short to the Denver Broncos. NFL Statistics Regular Season : Playoffs : Player Rating : External Links